A junction box is a box which accommodates collectively connection portions of wires at one position therein. For example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open (JP-A) No. 2008-220165, the junction box has a structure in which a circuit unit is formed by laminating plural resinous plates (circuit boards) each having a foil circuit (conductive pattern), and a circuit casing is formed by fitting upper and lower casings to each other.
Column-like anchor pins are integrally formed with the resinous plates formed of a synthetic resin so as to protrude upward from plural positions of the resinous plates, the anchor pins are inserted through pin holes provided in the foil circuit formed of copper foil or the like, and the upper portions of the anchor pins are pressed and crushed by heat, so that the foil circuit is positioned and fixed to the resinous plates.
Further, the foil circuits of the resinous plates are connected to each other via a bus bar (an insertion terminal formed by a conductive member) penetrating through the resinous plates.